


I See You

by rejectedape



Category: Avatar (2009), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, After infinity war, Avatar Tony Stark, Drama, Family, Gen, He went to Pandora to be with his son, Hurt/Comfort, Na'Vi Peter, Na'Vi Tony Stark, Peter's dead, Post-Infinity War, Rebirth, Reincarnation, So he got reincarnated, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, War, You'll quickly know who Peter is, and poor tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedape/pseuds/rejectedape
Summary: 20 years have passed since the infinity war. And Tony did his all to push it into the deepest part of his past. He could never change fate, and it cost the feeling of his legs and the life of his kid.Now, with the founding of the planet Pandora, he is given a chance.Arriving at Pandora and signing into the Avatar Program of RDA, Tony gets a second chance with his avatar body and serves for the RDA.However, things don't always go to plan.Now Tony must learn how to become one of the Na'Vi.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many fanfic's of Peter dying and suffering, tony suffering with him, I decided to make this fanfic. Please forgive me for my crappy writing.

Dr. Rene Harper took out his third cigarette from his pocket, Placing it on his lips, lighting up the lighter, with the small flickering fire coming from its mouth.  
Lighting up the cigarette, he blew out a puff smoke, examining the screen before him. He still didn’t believe it.

Rene was in one of the few buildings of the new compound called Hells Gate. Literally, Hells Gate. This compound was on a planet, 4.4 light years away from Earth.  
The planet was called Pandora, and oh, how wonderful it was. This planet was like Earth, only 10x better.

 

_‘Where the hell was I when this planet existed?’_

 

Before the screen, where two faces were side to side. Same dark brown hair, same round eyes, same face frame, the same cute beaming smile. One could see they were similar.

Rene rubbed his sleepy eyes, trying to shake the drowsiness. ‘But if one could see, they’d see the huge difference between them.’

The huge difference between them, was that one of them was an alien. And it would be considerably impossible that they’d be the same person.

_‘Then again, the Na’Vi believe in rebirth.’_

Rene shaked his head in disbelief. Rene wasn’t a religious person, he was a scientist.

Rene took in another puff of his cigarette, and blew the smoke into the air. He could hear the conversation from next door, their hush tones clear.

“This is a possibility of reincarnation.” One said, with a high feminine voice.

“True, however, there is no solid proof if the two of them are the same people.” One with deep voice.

“But could it be true? That one soul from one planet gets to reincarnated in another?” The third with a young squeaky voice.

“How can them both be the same people? That boy died during the attack in new york, remember? The big ass purple alien titan?”

“Oh I remember, I was at Alaska researching polar magnetic fields.”

“Ain’t nobody want to hear that Bob.”

“That boy is special, ya know.”

“How so?”

“Apparently, he had a relationship with Anthony Edward Stark.”

Their voices went muted, And Rene almost wander if the conversation had ended.  
A snicker released into the air.

“Can’t believe that man was into that sorts of stuff.”

A slap ranged out, and a yelped was released.

“No you dumb shit, it was figured out that boy was an intern.”

“He looked, what? 14 years old?”

“Somewhere to 16 and 17”

“*whistle* What was Stark thinking?”

_‘Yeah, what was he thinking?’_

“Alright, alright, settle down everyone.” A new masculine voice entered the room, thick with bronx accent. “What topic were we on? Reincarnation?”

“Yes Mr. Monroe.”

“And is their solid proof that they both are the same person?”

“Other then features and face recognition? No sir.”

“Alright, case closed.”

Rene smiled. Victor Monroe. He knew where to stop things.

Deciding to drop in, he stood up and walked over. He heard the room start a commotion, and upon hearing a certain question, brought him pure frustration.

“What if we tell Mr. Stark to come here?” A woman asked.

The commotion ended, and he could hear Monroe grunt.

“Why the hell do we ask Stark to come here?”

“We’ve already have DNA of his. We can use that to make him an Avatar.”

“And what are you implying?”

The woman seemed hesitant. “Mr. Stark knows the boy, and if he sees that the Na’Vi looks like him, we can further continue looking deeper in the Reincarnation.”

“No one can know and solve what happens to us after Death Lindsay. And why the hell should Stark come over here, five to eight years getting to this planet?”

“Sir, he can-”

“If anyone forgotten, that man is already is his damn 70’s. He getting to damn old.” One went.

“We can reduce the Avatar age to an acceptable age for him. Make him feel 30 years younger.” A second one went.

“So.” Monroe spoke up, literally feeling frustrated, “You guys are trying to persuade him to coming here.”

“He ain’t coming here.” Rene decided to bud in at last, his patience gone.

Monroe and three other young scientist jumped, all turning to see Rene lean on a counter, cigarette in his right hand.

“Harper.” Monroe addressed, after getting his posture. “Glad to see you entered the conversation.”

“Well Mr. Harper, are there any comments you liked to say after the research we found?” Lindsey, a women with short blond hair and dull green eyes hidden under a pair of glasses.

Rene huffed, blowing out a few balls of smoke into the air. “Sure.”

He walked around the room, looking at the data in hologram screens.

“Both of them look the same. However, my time spent with the prince, I see no proof if they really are the same people.” Rene said, putting out the cigarette and throwing it into nearby trash can.

“However, there is no necessary to bring Anthony Edward Stark here to Pandora. That man already has a family to take care of.”

The three young scientist seemed to fidget, wanting to interrupt and convince Rene to have Mr. Stark come. But they knew to never interrupt him.  
Monroe, however, crossed his hands. He agreed with Rene.

Rene continued, “in other words, what use does Mr. Stark have to us here in Pandora?”

“We can ask for funds. Mr. Stark is a millionaire, his properties are science. Surely he can help with the avatar program.”

Rene grunted. These scientist. “He could help. However, that will be all.” Rene took that as his cue to leave and went to the other room.

The other scientist went after him, talking miles long. Monroe was left behind, rubbing his forehead. Couldn’t they understand that he was saying no and that was it?

Rene turned around to the scientist, annoyed. “I say no!” The scientist stopped right behind, startled by Rene voice.

He grumbled under his breath. “Stark men are made of steel. Well let me say this.”

He looked at the hologram of the 16 year old boy and the Na’Vi boy. “Everything a Stark touches, falls apart before him.”

 

The other scientist left the room, the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable for them. Monroe knew what they were going to do. They were already making the Avatar for Mr. Stark.

Monroe looked back at Rene, who was looking at the holograms.

The hologram projecting a high school photo of a 16 year old boy, smiling at them.

_Dark brown hair, round eyes, round face, and a cute beaming smile._  
_Both truly looked the same._

_Peter Benjamin Parker_

_2002-2018_


	2. 20 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you can come with us go to Pandora. You like it there. Wide spaces, beautiful forest and waterfalls. And the natives of course. The Na’Vi are quite incredible. Paradise is there. The RDA Avatar program have created an avatar just for you Mr. Stark. Giving you a second chance of living.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my crappy writing everyone :/

_He was dreaming._

 

_He was in his lab, with his equipment scattered around like usual, gleaming in the sunlight that passed thru the windows. Dum-E was at his corner, as usual, cleaning around with a broom in his claw. The lab around him seemed to glimmer in a silver color._

 

_It was obvious that he was dreaming. His million dollar lab wasn’t this shiny, nor glimmering._

 

_The hell was going on?_

 

_Then, the doors of the lab opened, Tony turned to his left, and felt a ball getting stuck on his throat._

 

_There, with a cute welcoming smile and brown eyes that glimmer with child innocence, was him. Peter Parker. He walked in, with his book bag slung around his right shoulder. His left hand held a blue ipod with a cracked screen, listening to music thru his earpods. His hair was a little more unkempt than usual._

 

_Peter walked hurriedly in, and as he looked a Tony, his smile turned a little more brighter and his eyes a little more shinier._

 

_“Hey Mr. Stark! You won’t believe what happened today! Our science teacher did a…”_

 

_His mouth didn’t stopped when his voice faded. The world around them started to turn dark._

_Tony tried to speak, to walk or run up to Peter. And when he tried, he couldn’t move._

 

_Peter must have noticed something, as he looked a Tony with the confusion and worry in his face. His mouth moved._

 

_‘Are you okay Mr. Stark?’ His mouth seemed to speak._

 

_No. No, he was not okay. To see Peter, alive and standing before him, it wasn’t real. As much as he wanted to run to him, hug him forever and never letting go, he couldn’t do that._

 

_Because Peter was dead._

 

_It was like that thought was the confrontation, as the world turned completely dark and the ground began to break._

 

_Peter stood still, his arms reaching out for him, before the ground opened under him and he fell._

 

_Tony screamed, as he suddenly could move and was running towards Peter. Then ground shook and open under him._

* * *

 

Tony opened his eyes to the dark room he was in. While he felt creeped out being in the dark, he knew he was in his bedroom. He felt movement next to him, as he looked to the right to see Pepper lying next him, still asleep.

 

_‘Hopefully didn’t wake her.’_

 

As he continue to look at her peaceful expression, he looked at what 20 years has changed her.

Her beautiful strawberry blond was splayed around her, with some streaks of white in some places. Her beautiful hands became fragile with wrinkles. Her face was still beautiful, with lines of stress having to laid itself in her forehead.

He must have been staring for to long, cause Pepper was already awake and calling his name.

Tony was now attentive as Pepper looked at him, concern in her eyes.

 

“Everything okay Tony? I’ve been calling your name for the last few minutes.”

 

 _‘Must been creeping her out.’_ Tony thought. He shook his head and smiled at her.

 

“Don’t worry Pep, just couldn’t help waking up to a goddess.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes with a playful smile, as Tony chuckled. She sat up and gotten out of bed, and went to the bathroom. If Tony could get up, he’d follow Pepper to the bathroom. But sadly, that wasn’t a choice anymore.

 

Tony looked down at the lumps hidden underneath the blankets, unmoving. Well yeah, he couldn’t move them. He was paralysed.

 

Tony really didn’t know how to feel. He rathered had his legs be cut off, he wouldn’t feel the pain, would he? He looked to his right, where his goddamn wheelchair was. He would have gotten those remote wheelchairs, but he preferred not. He didn't want to weaken his arms, he still wanted to be strong. But that strength was slowly going away as time passed and as he gotten older.

 

Tony grabbed the handle of the hand mirror from the bed stand on his right and looked at himself.

 

There, in his reflection, was him. 68 years old, and almost becoming in his 70’s. He was one of the few lucky ones who didn’t look like grandpa yet. His hair was still dark, with a few gray and white streaks. His face had few wrinkles, and bags hanged from under his eye. His beard was still dark, luckily no streaks. If any, he was slowly turning out to look like Howard.

 

Tony sighed as he set the mirror back to the nightstand and looked at the clock. 9:45. He huffed and began to lift himself. With little struggle he plot himself into the wheelchair. Pushing the wheelchair to the doorway, the automatic door opened.

 

Tony strolled pass the large living room towards the kitchen, going up the ramp that was put in the stairs. He started his mainly routine.

 

Pepper was already walking into the living room, with her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a normal pink shirt and jeans, along with slippers. She applied little makeup, giving her a vibrant look that made her a little younger then she was.

 

Tony was beginning to struggle with grabbing one of the coffee cups from the cupboard, before she raced in and gave it to her husband. She leaned down to give a kiss on Tony cheeks. Tony smiled and leaned into the kiss.

 

This became a daily routine for them. Every morning was the same. Get up, make breakfast and enjoy each other company.

 

It was nice.

 

They sat in front of the large tv, a comedy show before them. A couple of laughs here in there, but Tony wasn’t paying attention. Instead, his mind wandered to the photos next to him.

 

The photos held precious memories. Each photo contained a single photo or grouped.

 

The team was there of course. Everyone of them were all huddled together for the camera. Each had a radiant smile and cheers. All of them were okay.

 

The few next photo were three teenagers, all wearing graduation gowns and caps.

 

Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones a.k.a MJ, and Harley Keener. Just 15 years ago, all three of them had graduated from college. Ned had gotten a job as an FBI agent, MJ gotten her dream job of becoming a journalist, and Harley…

 

Tony had decided to retire and gave the entire Stark Industry to Harley. While it was such a huge contribution, Harley had passed all his classes and cleary was the perfect person he could trust.

Harley was his second choice, in case Peter…

 

Tony let out a quiet sigh, hoping Pepper didn’t hear.

 

Peter was suppose to be the next CEO of the company, but…

 

Pepper combed his hair with her fingers and Tony leaned into her comfort. She must have sensed his distraught.

 

They continued on like this till they heard their A.I., F.R.I.D.A.Y, speak from the ceiling.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Stark, someone is here to meet you.”

 

Him and Pepper raised their heads and looked at each other. These were the rare times when they had visitors. Pepper stood up and walked towards the door. She opened up to see a chubby man, wearing round glasses and a bald head. He wore a business suit, along with a suitcase in one hand.

 

He cleared his throat. “Is this the Stark household?” He said with a british accent

 

Pepper nodded, crossing her arms. “Yes…”

 

“I am Mr. Harrison of the Resources Development Administration. I am here to speak to Anthony Edward Stark.”

 

Upon hearing his entire name, Tony raised his head. “Who is it Pepper?”

 

Pepper looked behind her before returning her gaze at Mr. Harrison. “Mr. Harrison from the Resources Development Administration.”

 

“The what?” Tony began to wheel himself to the door.

 

“I’m here to represent a plan for Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony had reached the door. “Look, if this plan is for the industry, I suggest-”

 

“This plan is for your own personal choice, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony looked at the nervous man. What was this plan did this required only his answer? He looked at Pepper, who seemed to be waiting for his answer. Tony looked back at Mr. Harrison.

 

“Come inside.”

* * *

 

Mr. Harrison put up a little “Entertainment” stand for them at the living room. The suitcase transformed into computer, which screened a hologram. Next to it, was a hovering rock in a small pad.

 

Tony and Pepper looked on with amusement and curiosity.

 

Mr. Harrison had finished setting up the presentation. He looked up to Tony and Pepper and cleared his throat.

 

“The process of getting you attention was quite difficult, Mr. and Mrs. Stark. But I can assure you that this will not be a waste of your time.” Mr. Harrison said, and pushed the button on a remote.

 

The hologram projected a planet like earth into the screen.

 

“This is Pandora.” Mr. Harrison said, in an almost dramatic voice. Tony almost rolled his eyes. “Only 1.295 km shorter than Earth. Very identical. But don’t get fooled, there is more than meets the eye. Just 10 years ago it was recently discovered in the Alpha Centauri System, just 4.4 light years away. The Resources Development Administration, or RDA for short, has created a facility there in search of a rare mineral called Unobtanium.”

 

Mr. Harrison grabbed the floating rock. “This is Unobtanium. Due to our decreasing fossil fuel resources, it is the solution for an upcoming energy crises.” He gave the rock to Pepper to examine.

 

“We’ve been on this project for about 6 years now.” Mr. Harrison continues, “And while it is of not foolish needs, we were hoping to ask you, Mr. Anthony Edward Stark, if you could help funding this project.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “That's all you came for? I’m no longer in charge of the Stark Industries anymore.”

 

Mr. Harrison nodded. “Yes. But like I said, Mr. Stark, it is your personal choice.”

 

Tony took a long look at the hologram that showed Pandora.

 

“Are we in a blink of an energy crises?” Pepper asked, inspecting the Unobtanium.

 

“We certainly are, Mrs. Stark. We were given permission by the president and world leaders to access another planet.”

 

“Then why not use renewable resources?”

 

“I’m afraid that will cost more then using fossil fuel. Not to mention, the world is… crumbling.”

 

That was true. Apparently earth atmosphere has gained 15% more in greenhouse gases.

 

“You got permission from the president and the world leaders, why do you need funds from me?” Tony asked.

 

“Your specialty is science. The scientist from Pandora had requested.” Something didn’t seem to add up. “What’s the catch.” Tony asked, suspicious.

 

Mr. Harrison caught of guard before quickly recovering. “Well, Mr. Stark, as into helping us with RDA project, we will return you a gift, which is giving you a opportunity to go Pandora.”

 

...Seriously?

 

Tony paused as he sucked in a huge breath of air. Oh shit, oh _shit_. Here came the PTSD.

 

“Tony?” He heard Pepper voice, along with Mr. Harrison’s.

 

The last time Tony went to another planet was that-And he couldn’t forget-And he tries yet-

 

“TONY!”

 

Tony jumped back to life, as he saw Pepper, who had put her hands into his shoulder. HE barely recognized the harsh breathing that was coming from his mouth. Mr. Harrison had gone to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, with the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y.

 

Tony took the glass of water from Mr. Harrison hand as soon as he came back. Gulping down the whole thing, Pepper took the glass from Tony’s hand.

 

Mr. Harrison has taken his hint and began to pack up.

 

“I am very sorry Mr. Stark. I will leave.”

 

He took his belongings, and before he left, placed a card on the coffee table.

 

“But… If you’re interested, here will be my number.” And left.

 

* * *

 

“It’s your choice, honey.”

 

It was already night, exactly 13 hours after Mr. Harrison left.

 

Tony was brushing his teeth while Pepper changed in their bedroom. Tony spit out the toothpaste before answering back. “What’s my choice?”

 

“Of going to Pandora.”

 

Tony gurgled the water before spitting it out, wiping his mouth with a towel. “What? No way. Ain’t going to Pandora and leaving you here.”

 

Pepper entered the bathroom, towel wrapped on her hair. “You know I’ll be okay being by myself.”

 

Tony grunted, before wheeling out the bathroom. Pepper looking after him. “Tony…”

 

Tony stopped, looking outside his window where the beautiful skyline of New York showed. They already have hovering trains, and holograms blinked with ads, even from a far distance. 20 years of change…

 

“Tony…” Pepper said, as she put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

 

“I just had a panic attack by just thinking of outer space.” Space was suppose to be something to be fascinated, never to be scared. Yet here he was, scared to the very bottom pit of his stomach.

 

“Tony, I understand. But I just hate how miserable you’re here. Spending your last days on wheelchair.” She combed her fingers into his hair. “Maybe going to this Planet will be like a nice vacation.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “4.4 light years away. How long will that take? 10 years or more?”

 

Tony looked at Pepper. “I don’t want to go there. I ain’t leaving you.”

 

Pepper smiled. “Someday we’re not going to no longer be in this world.

 

Tony sigh, before grabbing Peppers hand. “I rather be with till the end.”

 

Pepper sigh. “That’ll be very soon.”

* * *

 

That was exactly 5 months ago, when Pepper died of a heart attack.  
  
And Tony was truly alone.  
  
He felt motionless at he sat at end of Peppers tombstone. He was the only one left at the cemetery.  
  
He felt nothing.  
  
The september air flew around him, the cold digging into his skin thru his coat.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Tony sat motionless, as he continue to stare ahead. And at the far corner with of his eyes, he saw Mr. Harrison.  
Mr. Harrison, the chubby man with the bald head was accompanied with another man, who was tall and had black hair.

 

Both man stood in the same spot before walking towards him. Tony was still motionless.

 

Both had finally reach their destination, before Mr. Harrison was speaking to him with a soft voice.

 

“We are very sorry for your loss, Mr. Stark.” Mr. Harrison said, his voice soft.

 

Tony only made a small movement, curling his hand into a fist. All those “We’re sorry for your loss” thru his years.

 

_“We’re sorry for the loss of your parents.”_

 

_“We’re sorry for the loss of your team.”_

 

_“We’re sorry for the loss of your wife.”_

 

_“We’re sorry for the loss of May Parker.”_

 

_“We’re sorry for the loss of your kid.”_

 

Tony dared not cry, blinking away the tears.

 

There was small silence, before the Mr. Harrison spoke again.

 

“I’d like to introduce Mr. Jackson, one of the heads of the RDA.”

 

Mr. Jackson looked at Tony before speaking with the same british accent. “I understand that you do not wish to go to the planet Pandora, Mr. Stark.” Tony was barely listening, looking at the large bouquet of flowers beneath Peppers white tombstone.

 

“But you can come with us go to Pandora. You like it there. Wide spaces, beautiful forest and waterfalls. And the natives of course. The Na’Vi are quite incredible. Paradise is there. The RDA Avatar program have created an avatar just for you Mr. Stark. Giving you a second chance of living.”

 

Tony wasn’t really paying attention, till he heard _‘second chance of living’_. That was when his mind was really racing.

 

Could he really get a second chance of living? Could he really relive his life once more?

 

Tony looked at Mr. Jackson, finally looking at the tablet that had a contract in his hands. Tony looked at the contract before taking it out of Mr. Jackson hands, grabbing the digital pen.

 

He looked at the contract, reading the terms and conditions.

 

His mind was numb, and his heart was racing.

 

It was selfish, it really was. He was given this opportunity that not many people of this world gets.

But Tony was now alone.

  
  


He looked at the contract one more time, and signed his name.


	3. You Don't Dream in Cryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That didn’t happen to Tony. He did dream in cryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing everyone :/

 

  
_They say you don’t dream in cryo._  
_That your body is a state of a deep snooze, including your mind. You only wake up when it felt like you closed your eyes and opened them again, just a blink._

_That didn’t happen to Tony. He did dream in cryo._

_He was flying, flying above a jungle canopy, thru the misty fog that hovered over it. He felt the wind rush thru his body and the adrenaline running wild._

_He was free._

  
_But you’ll always have to wake up._

 

 

* * *

   
Tony opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly. His muscle felt a little sore, as Tony moved his head around to check on his surroundings.

He was inside a chamber, where it was in a comfortable cold temperature. He barely sees the small frost patterns start to melt away as the temperature became warmer. He jolted from fright as the chamber began to open, as he slid out.

He looked out to his new surroundings, to see himself in a spacecraft with other hundred chambers being opened up, people waking up from their 5-year snooze. He notices nurse heading his way.

“Hello Mr. Stark, hopefully, you had a nice sleep.” The nurse said as he began to unclip the belts that held Tony from floating away.

“Has 5 years really passed?” Tony asked, as he looked at the name tag on the man, which read Mr. Herdez.

“Approximately 4 years, 6 months, and 14 days. Any headaches or nausea symptoms?”

“No.” Means Tony was now 74 years old. Tony was now free from the straps, as he floated out to the lockers above him. He quickly spotted his name and opened it up.

There was a dull gray shoulder strap backpack. In it was his belongs. A pen, notebook, and few other personal stuff.  
He only brought four pictures with him. One was of Pepper, sitting by a window, looking out. She was still young in her days, with her strawberry blond hair pulled up in a bun, wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress. This picture was taken on their wedding day.

The second was of the team, smiling at each other. The picture was taken before the disaster of Ultron. Natasha, Clint, and Thor were all sitting on the couch behind him, smiling. Him, Bruce and Rhodey were sitting on another couch, laughing. Steve was behind them, smiling, obviously, he was the one who made them laugh.

The third was of his parents. He didn't know why he brought it but still took it with him. His mother was wearing a beautiful red dress, black heels, and a black jacket. Her hair pulled down in a bun, and her faced showed with a warm smile. There was his father, Howard, with a frown look on his face. Like always. He wore a black tuxedo and a red tie. His hair all tidy up as always.

The last one was taken at a park, the sun hitting thru the trees. The boy, somewhere at the age of 15, in the photo was wearing a gray jacket, with a red t-shirt underneath it. His hair was combed, thou slightly messy, due to a breeze. Behind him, was a chubby Asian boy, smiling with him. A girl, messy curly hair and a bored expression were behind them both.

The picture was taken by Peter during decathlon practice at the park. His thumb and index finger were crossed together, making out the shape of a heart.  
‘Just hanging out!’ with orange text was on the top. Peter posted the picture up on Instagram. What he didn’t know was that Tony had saved it, all because it was cute. He also wanted to comment a dad joke in.

Tony took all his belongings with him and floated to where everyone else was lining up to a door where they would be taken to a space shuttle.

* * *

 

 

The space shuttle was filled with young men, all wearing camouflage outfits. Tony stood out. He was not young anymore, his gray and white hairs sticking out, and he wore a dark gray shirt and cargo pants.

The space shuttle jumped and jolted, with the passengers following. Tony was squished between two others, who were taller than he was.

The shuttle was heading towards the earth like planet, Pandora.

Pandora is the fifth moon of the gas giant Polyphemus, which orbits Alpha Centauri A in the Alpha Centauri star system, the closest star system to the sun. Discovered by space telescopes, Pandora has been the interesting thing to happen during the 20 years of change.

As the shuttle flew down and pass Pandora’s atmosphere, it jolted violently. Tony nearly jumped a foot in the air, luckily he wearing his seatbelt and was holding the rails.  
The shuttle continues to bolt, as they neared the ground.

The commander ordered them to prepare to leave, as everyone gathered the bags and holding tight to their seatbelts. Tony could feel their anxiousness, their breathing seemed louder than the shuttle itself. Tony grabbed the foldable wheelchair from under his seat. As the shuttle finally landed, and the rift began to open, everyone was already standing. Everyone lined up and marched down the raft.

Tony let everyone pass him, as he unfolded the wheelchair and set it before him, hoisting himself up and into the chair.

He steered himself down the ramp, with the commander at the end. The commander eyed him before nodding his head.

“Hope you had a safe flight, Mr. Stark. Not our best, but suitable.” The commander said, yet one could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Tony only ignored the commander as he rolled away, taking everything in his sight.

The land he was in didn’t look like the one the scientist described it. It looked like a mining field, with dust everywhere. He heard deep rumbled sound and horn honkings, as he stopped and let a gigantic bulldozer pass thru. The large wheels on its sides were covered in arrows, each having colorful feathers at the end.

‘The Na’Vi.’ Tony thought as he crossed the other side.

* * *

  
He finally got to the security briefing, even declining the help of several soldiers. He settled down at the very back of the group and listened to the head of security, Commander Falco.

Commander Karl Falco was is one of the highest-ranking security officers stationed on Pandora. Navy Commander of the SecOps and chief safety of the RDA

Commander Falco looked at the group of soldiers, eyeing at each one.  
“Welcome to Pandora, soldiers. Hopefully, it didn’t take long to figure out your no longer in Kansas.” Some chuckled at the statement.

“As a result, it’s my responsibility that none of you die at my watch. Each and every one of you is not made jujubes.”

  
Tony really couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the man’s speech. Falco went on to list the rules which Tony sighed and committed to memory.

 

* * *

 

  
Tony was searching for the lab when he heard his name being called.

Tony stopped and whipped his head back, watching as a dark-skinned man came over to him. He looked like he was in his twenties, bald, and had shining emerald green eyes. He wore camouflage shirt with identical pants and black boots.

He stopped at Tony’s side, almost looking out of breath.

“Hello Mr. Stark, sorry for shouting.” He said, with a deep Bronx accent. Tony nodded, putting a smile.

“I am Able Ryder, one of the members of the Avatar program. I heard the news of you coming here to Pandora. And just..."

Able took a deep breath, with a smile on his face. "Sorry, it's just, you were my favorite hero when I was a kid."

Tony looked at Able. He was about in his late twenties, with a bulky strong jawline, a roman nose, and large bushy eyebrows. He seemed to be younger than Peter would have been.

Able held out a hand. Tony took it and shook it briefly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Ryder." Able smiled. Tony cleared his throat before gesturing down the hall. "You don't perhaps know where the lab is, do you?"

Able nodded. "Of course, do you want help?" Able gestured to the handles of Tony's wheelchair. Tony waved his hands.

"Nah, it's okay. Show me the way."

* * *

 

  
They reached to the Lab, where the Avatar link chambers were. Scientist crowded the large lab, each rushing with their own assignments and test.

One scientist looked familiar. Ebony skin and braided hair that almost reached its waistline. She wore a white coat like all the scientist around them, underneath with clothes of familiar patterns that Tony saw in his trip to Wakanda.

Tony coughed to get the attention of the scientist, who turned around to face him. Yep, he recognized that face.

“Shuri?”

The ebony took a second to recognize him and smiled with realization. “Mr. Stark!” She jogged to him, with white pearl teeth and sparkly dark eye’s. Shuri has grown over the years. She was now a beautiful woman. She was perhaps now in her mid-thirties.

“It is surprising to see you here, Mr. Stark!” Shuri said, with her Xhosa accent. She shook his hand briefly, before going into a hug. Tony froze for a second, before wrapping his around her. It’s been a while since he got a hug.

Shuri released him and looked at Tony for an explanation. He didn’t get to it when Able seemed to have finally realized who Shuri was and bowed his head.

“Your majesty! It’s- It’s wonderful to see you! I-uh-it's an honor-” Able stuttered, with Tony looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and Shuri giggling.

“Please, no need to be formal around me. Here in Pandora, I am only a scientist while back on Earth I am a princess.” Shuri spoke, as she looked at Able with a amusement in her eyes.

Able continued to stutter. “Well yes, but you still need to be respected! And- uh-” Tony decided to save Able from embarrassment, speaking to Shuri. “So, Shuri, what are you doing here in Pandora?”

Shuri turned her head to Tony. “I heard a rumor that was coming here. When I heard it, I was in complete amazement, wondering if it’s true.”

Tony looked up with interest. “What’s that rumor?”

Shuri smiled. “Its secret, Mr. Stark. I sadly can’t tell you.”

Tony huffed. Shuri continued to smile before gesturing towards another large room beside them.

“Thou, I do know what you’re here for, Mr. Stark. Would you both like to see your avatars?”

Tony and Able showed excitement, and the three of them steered towards the large room. 

* * *

 

The large room held a few scientists, each with their own monitors, clipboard at hand. There two large sets of containers hold transparent blue liquid, both holding their avatars.

The three first saw Ables avatar.

Able's avatar was almost a duplicate of him if it weren’t for the blue skin and elf-like ears. It had its eyes closed, with hardly seen thick eyebrows. It had a powerful jawline, and its blue skin seemed almost dark. It had broad shoulders and chest, just like Able.

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at Able's amazed face as he saw his avatar for the first time.

“Holy... it almost looks like me! Wait, I am going to ride it, right?”

Shuri laughed. She looked at Tony who continued to examine Able’s avatar. She placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him. Tony looked up to see Shuri pointed at the other container on the other size.

“Over there is yours.”

Tony looked at the other side of the room, where the second container seemed to glow. He wheeled himself to the other side, looking into the container.

There was his duplicate. With elf-like ears and blue skin with stripes. Its nose was wide and had barely seen eyebrows. It had five fingers just like Able, but it didn’t have the very muscular body. Rather average.

Not to mention, Tony felt like he looking at his younger self.

“They implied it to make it younger you by 30 years, to keeps its youth,” Shuri explained, as she made way for Able to join Tony.

Ah, no wonder. So it was somewhere in its late thirties. Way younger than he currently was.

He placed a hand on the container, simply fascinated.

“What are your thoughts, Mr. Stark?”

The new voice made Tony return to reality, and looked to his left where a dark-skinned and deep Bronx accent scientist came in, with his hands on the coat pockets.

“Dr. Monroe, meet Able Ryder and Anthony Edward Stark.” Shuri introduced.

Dr. Monroe nodded, eyeing at Able and Tony.

“Welcome to Pandora gentleman.” Victor Monroe said, shaking both their hands. “Dr. Harper would like to see the new recruits.”

* * *

  
They entered the avatar chamber link room, where some were being used. One however opened up, to show a man in his sixties. He groaned as he sat up, already requesting for a cigarette.

Tony cocked his head as he examined the man that was heading towards them. Tony was all the way in the back of the group, with Shuri, Able, and Dr. Monroe in front. The man was smoking his cigarette as Dr. Monroe introduced Able before entering a Na’Vi language conversation, Shuri sometimes joining.

 

**_“How is your family?”_ **

**_“Very good, thank you.”_ **

**_“Warrior you are, how long have you trained?”_ **

**_“For a good 10 years.”_ **

 

Tony was already getting bored, wanting to leave. He was about to if Dr. Monroe hadn’t introduced him to the man.

 

“Dr. Harper, this is-”

“What… The fuck.”

 

Tony looked up to Dr. Har, the cigarette in his right hand and a gaping mouth. Tony let out a sigh. Perhaps another fan?

Tony composed him, flashing a smile at Harper. “Yes, it’s me, Tony Stark.” Tony raised to shake with Mr. Harper, but Harper didn’t. Instead, Harper looked at Dr. Monroe, who seemed very calm at the current situation.

“I said… No.” Harper explained, which Monroe nodded. The atmosphere suddenly felt uncomfortable, and Tony couldn’t bear it. He cleared his throat. “Is everything okay, Dr. Harper?”

“No,” Harper replied, his voice felt icy. “No, everything okay.” He turns towards Monroe. “Where are they?”

“They ran away the moment Mr. Stark came into the room. Thou I did see Lindsey go to Karl room.”

“Sons of a bitch. They goddamn disobey me and do their own fucking things, haven’t they realized this isn’t their own fucking playhouse?!” Harper shouted at the end, making some scientist stop from their work and look at them. Tony didn’t like this type of attention.

“Watch your profanity,” Tony grumbled. Harper flicked his head towards Tony rather quickly, with a cold glare, that Tony would be lying that he didn’t nearly jump off his wheelchair out of fright.

“Look genius, I don’t want to talk. Especially to you right now.” He walked away, shouting, “Where the fuck is Karl?!”

Able, Shuri, and Tony looked at each other, confused by the situation. Monroe, however still seemed calm, as he went over a to a cluttered desk and picked up a small but thick white book and handed to Tony.

“You’ll need to read this Mr. Stark. It contains all the Avatar links and exercises. Don’t forget every detail.”

“I won’t…” Before Tony could finish, Monroe turned around and chased after Harper.

Able was rubbing his neck as Shuri curled her lips. Tony looked at them.

“That was a friendly introduction.”

* * *

  
Commander Falco was at his desk, signing papers and listening to Lindsey as she spoke about the arrival of Tony Stark when he heard his name being called.

“Speak of the devil…” As he saw Harper, followed by Monroe, heading straight to his office. Lindsey noticed Harper as she noticed the pissed off expression Harper had.

“I’m just-”

“You little bitch are staying right there!” Harper yelled as Lindsey was gathering her stuff. Lindsey stood still, fear enveloped her body.

Harper stood face to face with Falco, who was undisturbed by Harper outrage. Lindsey thought it was a good opportunity to escape, but she was wrong when she saw Dr. Monroe blocking the doorway.

“What the actual fuck, Karl. Why- why is the playboy here?”

Falco raised an eyebrow. “Ah, so you already met the famous Tony Stark, huh? It was a content surprise to have accepted the avatar program. But I was more surprised that through the last 5 years you didn't notice the avatar they were creating!” Falco chuckled. Harper was fuming.

“You know perfectly well I don’t have the time around here. I have been keeping peace treaties with the Na’Vi, so they won’t attack us during our mining!”

Falco snorted, as he walks to the other side of his office, where a large plane window overlooked the Lab. He notices Tony and Able sitting down at one corner, Tony with a small book opened as he read the first few pages. Able was pointing at a few things at the pages, obviously being a guide for Tony.

Harper shook his head. “Does he know why he’s here?”

Falco turned around to look for Lindsey, waiting for a response. Lindsey just stuttered. “U-uh no, we thought we couldn’t convince him by telling him about the Reincarnation Project. We had to lure him in some way.”

Monroe frown. “So you basically lied to him. What's wrong with you people?”

Harper rubbed his face, frustrated. “He has no purpose here. Why bring here?”

Falco smiled. “He would be of good use. He already is helping us with the funds of the place. Greet him with open arms Harper. And besides…”

“Tony needs to know.” 

* * *

  _It was in the middle of the night when he heard his phone ringing. The vibrating sound waking him up as he raised his head from his desk. Fuck, did he go to sleep?_

_Tony picked up on the phone, to see the name ‘Peter Parker’ flashing on his screen. Tony raised an eyebrow. “What the hell you calling for, kid?”_

_He hit the call button and answered. “Hello, Tony Stark speaking.”_

_“Uh- hey Mr. Stark! Uh, sorry for -uh- interrupting but-”_

_“We are approximately 380 meters dangling of ground.”_

_“I know KAREN!! Uh- I’m really sorry Mr. Stark but-”_

_“Kid, where the hell are you?” Tony said, as he stood up, concerned._

_“Uh, well you see Mr. Stark, I was trying the new web-slinger techniques, and I -uh- thought I could try the newest one in the Imperial State Building-”_

_“Wait. Hold Up. You dangling from the Imperial State Building, exactly 380 meters of the ground?”_

_“... I’m also tied up… with my own web.”_

_“Kid!” Tony sighed. “Alright, wait for me okay? Try not to grab any attention. It’s going to be the biggest news story if the reporters find like that.”_

_“A-alright Mr. Stark. T-thanks!”_

_“Incoming. A flock of Rock Pigeons is coming this way.”_

_“O-oh no- wait!”_

_Tony hung up, trying to hold his laugh. Poor kid, by the time he was there, he is covered in bird poop._

_Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Friday, get Mark 45, and also, prepare a bath.”_

_“Right away sir.”_

_Tony smiled. This kid..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have some drawings for the story. Yet however, I might post it much later. You guys do need to see how each character looks like. Also, I decided to put Shuri in. I really like the girl.
> 
> Again, sorry for my crappy writing everyone. I suck. :/


	4. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one thing that Tony wanted to do first. He wanted to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm going to see the Avenger's Movie! Very excited to see what happens, thou to anyone reading this, please DO NOT GIVE ME SPOILERS.
> 
> Again, DO NOT GIVE ME SPOILERS ON INFINITY WAR!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You.
> 
> Also sorry for my crappy writing :P

Tony was familiar with video logs. It was his personal diary, even from the start of his Iron Man suits.

Tony looked at the holograms, before looking behind to one of the scientist.

“Is this right? I just say whatever to the video log?”

“Yeah, we gotta get in the habit of documenting everything. You know, what we see, what we feel. It's all part of the science.

“And good science is good observation,” Tony commented.

“Plus it'll help to keep you sane for the next six years.” The scientist chuckled.

Tony sigh.

**Day 1**  
**The Year is 2042**

**I, Tony Stark, have arrived at Pandora. The trip here was, dizzying. But other than that. It went smoother than I thought.**

**I’ve meet Shuri here. She’s the sister of one of my closest allies. It’s nice to hear that they’re doing a-okay in their lives. Much better than mine…**

***cough* Anyways, apparently there was a rumor going around here in the lab. However, no one wants to tell me that rumor. Not sure if Able was able to hear it. Everyone here seems secretive about it.**

 

* * *

 

 

It was currently the second day, exactly 0600 time. Tony shared his room with Able, and both added their own comfort of decoration. Able had brought books, a lot of books. Most were of Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Able had put his pictures on the wall, of his family and friends, using transparent duct tape.

Tony decided to go with Able’s idea and ask to borrow the duct tape. He taped his 4 pictures on the wall next to him. He placed the rest of his belongings in a drawer under his bed.

Tony and Able had gone to the cafeteria, gathering their breakfast. Both ate in silence, both still trying to wake up. From what Tony learned, Able was also not a morning bird.

By the time it was 0800, Tony and Able were already at the avatar chamber links.

Tony was beyond excited. He wanted to jump up and down if he wasn’t paralyzed. Just the thought of being in a different body, especially one that was an alien, was intriguing. Able was paired up with Shuri, who had chamber number 6 ready. Tony was paired up with… oh.

Harper was waiting for Tony at chamber number 7, with his back at Tony and looking at the monitors. Tony wheeled himself towards him, unenthusiastic all of a sudden. Harper heard Tony and turned around, his expression calm and unreadable. “Ah, there you are. Thought you’d oversleep.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why the change of mood?”

Harper ignored him as he pressed a few buttons on the holograms. The chamber opened, revealing an almost blue jelly bed, with supreme tech. Tony looked at it with amazement. This had to be some of Shuri’s designs.

“Alright, just sit down, while I prepare some connection links,” Harper said, as he pressed a few more buttons. Tony pushed himself off his wheelchair and into the chamber bed, feeling the jelly-like bed. “Have you at least read chapter 4 and 5?” Harper said.

“In chapter 7, it said the connection will take you to wormhole of some sort of consciousness transfer,” Tony replied.

Harper looked up from the monitors, with a complete look of flabbergast and doubt. “You’re serious.”

Tony smiled, liking Harper’s reaction. “I’m currently in chapter 14.”

Harper rolled his eyes. “Lay down.”

Tony lay down as Harper placed the tech upon him. “Alright keep your arms in and your head down.” He pushed his head down. Tony instantly lifted it up again trying to inspect the tech that laid upon his chest.

“Head down,” Harper commanded, pushing his head down once again. “And a little advice from me, do have any family members, friends close to you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Yes…?”

Harper nodded his head in approval. “Alright, when you’re taking your first steps, think of someone close to you.”

“Why?”

“It helps the avatar body concentrate better. Very fascinating.” Harper said with a shrug. “Now, try to keep your mind blank. If you can.” Harper sentence ended with a sarcastic note.

He made a face at him as his chamber started to close. The last thing he saw was Harper rolling his eyes. He tried not to panic at the suddenly closed darkness, still in the panic of the dark. He negated the panic by twisting his head to the right and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Harper had joined Shuri and Monroe, watching a window panel where the two motionless avatars of Tony and Able were inside. Monroe carried a hologram, which he shared with Shuri in watching it.

“Amazing brain capacity. Strong. A little over the age, but surprisingly still working.” Monroe said in astonishment.

Shuri laughed as she looked at Able’s brain capacity. “Mr. Stark is a genius.”

Harper snorted. “Not that surprising.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony finally closed his eyes, with his mind completely blank.

The next part was the wormhole. He went thru a colorful array of a hell wormhole. That was fun. Then everything banked out and he was slowly opening his eyes.

Two blurry images leaning over him. One was holding a light that flashed before his eyes. As they cleared, it appeared to be two nurses wearing a gas mask. For a moment he was confused. Did it not work?

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark? Can you hear us?” The voice sharpened and one of the nurses snapped her fingers next to his ears. His ears twitched and he wrinkled his face. Hold it. His ears don’t twitch. Then….oh.

It did work. He was now in his avatar body.

 

* * *

 

 

Harper watched as Tony woke up and Able was now sitting up in his avatar body.

He looked at Shuri, who continued to analyzing Able brain.

“Shuri, you’re in charge. Someone prepare chamber link number 4!” Harper shouted as he quickly walked off. Shuri nodded, not taking her eyes off the hologram.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey guys,” Tony said smiling weakly at the two nurses.

Able was already next to him in his avatar body, following the instructions from a nurse.

“Ah ha! Yes! See you remember all the exercises from the book!” The nurse praised Able, as Able followed the finger exercise the nurse was teaching him.

Tony raised both his hands, to see the blue skin and slightly purple palm, and flexed his fingers to test the dexterity of them. Then he pushed himself up on his elbows and sat up. The doctors fluttered around him, talking to him and presumably telling him to lay down but he ignored them.

He was too wrapped up in feeling out the new body. It was strong, stronger than a normal human body, that much he could tell. He could feel the strong pulsing heart beating in his chest, pumping in and out blood. He could feel the oxygen go thru his cat-like nose and into the strong lungs, as he exhaled the carbon out.

“Haha! Look, Mr. Stark, you’re wiggling your toes!” One nurse cooed.

Wait. His toes?

Tony’s brain screeched to a halt. How he could he not notice so soon. He wiggled his toes again.

Oh goodness. He could feel his legs. He could feel beyond his waist. He could move his toes, his legs, his ankles, and knees. _Oh, how wonderful it felt!_

Tony slowly began to sit down, as the nurses seemed to scramble and fluttered around. His feet touched the cold hard ground. It felt wonderful to feel the ground. He loved the cold that vibrated thru his feet. He simply couldn’t wait. He had to move. There was one thing that Tony wanted to do first. He wanted to run.

He took a deep breath and stood up for the first time in forever.

Instantly the air of the room switched to alarm as the nurses scrambled to him and telling to sit back down. But Tony didn’t listen.

He took his first steps and stumbled. His legs felt weak but because this was the first time they’d ever been used, of course, they’d be weak.

He stumbled a little bit more and braced himself against the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Shuri and Monroe looked up from their holograms, hearing the commotion that was happening outside.

They watched as Tony stand up, using the wall to balance himself.

“Oh no…” Shuri began.

 

* * *

 

 

Something curled over Tony’s arm and he turned to see what it was. It whipped out of sight and he twisted to follow it. It hit the table full of monitors and medication, as well as hitting one of the nurses behind him. It was a blue tail. His tail.

He staggered to the side; hitting the glass window which had Shuri and Monroe on the other side, Monroe shouting frantically:

“Stark, listen to me, you’re not used to your avatar body! It is dangerous.”

“This feels amazing,” Tony told him instead, almost greedily. He was too wrapped up.

“Mr. Stark! Please sit down!” Shuri said through the window, “Before they sedate you!”

Tony ignored her as he then proceeded to remove the leads from his body.

“They’ll sedate you!” Able told him looking back at Tony as he watched the chaos.

“They’d catch me first,” Tony informed him and ran away, opening the first door and escaping, leaving the nurses all muttering cuss words.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony ran down the short hallway and through another door into the blinding sunlight. He blinked a few times until they adjusted. He was in the outdoor compound, where there were other avatar bodies.

A couple was playing basketball, laughing as both were trying to get the ball into a hoop. The two quickly noticed him, their avatar eyes wide and their ears perked up.

Tony waved at them, yet his ears picked up the sound of the door behind him opening. Tony took off with a flash, yet stumbled. Even tripped.

“Mr. Stark!! You're not supposed to run yet!” He heard Able’s voice. He turned to see the Able and three nurses going after him, so he speeds up his pace.

He was still having trouble, for some reason he could not run properly. Wait, what was Harper advice again?

 

_“When you’re taking your first steps, think of someone close to you.”_

 

Right. Think of someone close to him.

  
_Pepper and her beautiful smile._

_Happy and his cheerful demeanor he hid under his grouchy state._

_Rhodey giggly laugh._

_Peters cute beaming smile._

  
_Peter…_

 

Peter, with his wide brown eyes that held the entire world’s happiness. His curly yet fluffy brown hair that sometimes smelled like lavender. His warm hugs that gave Tony a piece of joy.

  
Unbeknownst to Tony, he didn’t realize that every memory he had with Peter, his legs seem to get stronger. His feet were no longer stumbling. He was running faster and faster at every step he took.

The wind came rushing into his face as he flew past avatars doing various exercises on different jungle equipment, ignoring the shouts from Able and the nurses behind him, and almost crashing into a man using one of the automated suits.

“Hey watch it!”

But Tony just kept running. He entered a patch of garden, feeling the cool dirt under his feet. He skidded to a stop, letting the dirt fly.

Tony just breathed and looking up and around at everything at the Pandora sky and forest. He was grinning like an idiot, as he wiggling his toes into the dirt.

“Hey, genius!”

Tony turned around, watching a male avatar, far older than his avatar body was, go down the steps. He wore a white strap shirt with the logos RDA on the left. He wore cargo pants and boots. As for accessories, he wore colorful necklaces made from beads and feathers around his neck.

His voice sounded familiar.

“Harper?”

The male Avatar, Dr. Harper, smiled at him. He spread his arms out, showing off a pose.

“Tada! Guessed it right!”

Tony smiled at him. Harper avatar looked just like its human counterpart.

Harper grabbed a purple fruit from a bush and tossed it to Tony. Tony caught it with ease.

“Good motor controls, nothing bad out of the original. Not bad, playboy, not bad.”

Tony ignored the playboy comment, and instead examine the purple fruit. He slowly took a bite of it, and his ears perked as the juices bounced on Tony’s tongue. Tony groaned in satisfaction.

“Oh my god, this taste amazing!”

Harper laughed out loud.

Then, Able all of a sudden appeared next to Tony, as Tony almost jumped a foot in the air.

Able’s avatar seemed almost out of breath, as he collapsed to the dirt, face forward.

Harper raised an eyebrow. “You okay Ryder?”

Able groaned in response.

“Yessss…”

Tony winced. “Sorry, buddy.”

“It's okay…”

 

* * *

 

  
It was nighttime. Tony and Able had spent to rest of the day getting used to their avatar bodies.

They were currently in a small yet large (compared to the humans) house. Every avatar had their own bed. They had begun to settle for the night.

Tony was currently examining his avatar body, looking at the bioluminescent dots that was covering his face, neck, arms, and hands. He switched to the end of his braid, where at the end were almost wormed like things wiggling around. Tony wrinkled in disgust and amazement. A hand swiped the braid out of his hand.

“Don’t play with that. The last time someone played with it, their avatar went blind.” Harper said as he passed by.

Tony rolled his eyes before nodding as he laid down, the lights began to shut off.

“Goodnight kittens!”

Darkness finally engulfed the room. Only the Planet outside showed like the moon on a dark night.

Tony closed his eyes, listening to the sounds that came from the forest. He slowly was drifting away.

And when he opened his eyes, he was back inside the chamber link.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Over here, Mr. Stark!”

Tony was in one of the cockpits that helped many of the Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson’s (or helicopters) and automatically suits. He was currently there to see Commander Falco, but he first had to meet his pilot, Kendra Midori.

Kendra was the average pilot, with brown skin and short dark brown hair. She was young, somewhere in her mid-twenties.

“Mr. Stark. An honor to meet you!” Kendra says as she shakes hands with Tony.

Tony nods, smiling briefly. He follows Kendra around, showing him the helicopter he will be riding on.

Then they reach the end of the hall, where he could see someone lifting weights in one room. Kendra points to that certain room.

“There's commander Falco. He’s been waiting for you.” Kendra said, patting Tony’s back before she walked away.

Tony entered the room Falco was, hearing the grunts then released when lifting a weight. Tony cleared his throat, getting the attention of commander.

Falco looked behind him, before huffing and releasing the weight in mid-air, letting out a CLANG!

“Ah, Tony Stark! So nice to meet you at last. How was your first day in your avatar body go? I heard there were some… troubles.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I uh, got a little too excited.”

Falco laughed. “But it feels nice to have legs, eh?”

Tony nodded again. “It felt nice.” Tony doesn’t know why he has a bad feeling on Falco, but something was telling him not to get too comfortable.

Flaco nodded, as he went to a bench where his military jacket was laid. Falco spoke as he put on his jacket. “Well Mr. Stark, hopefully, you do know why you're here for…”

Tony raised his head. “They gave me a somewhat promotion to come here. And I couldn’t go to denial when they made an avatar for my own. That'd be a waste.”

Falco nodded. “They haven’t told about the rumor that was going on, did they?”

“No, not even Shuri would tell me. She heard about and came here before me. I’m going to guess it was spreading way before I came here.”

“It's an extraordinary rumor, one that might solve a question many of us asked during generations.”

Tony looked at Falco with questioning eyes. Falco noticed Tony interest before laughing out loud, startling Tony.

“Sorry Tony, but I too cannot tell you. This one you have to find out for yourself.”

Falco walked out of the room, Tony following right behind him.

“I have a question, Mr. Stark. I was wondering why did you never gotten new legs?”

Tony looked up at him. “I… really don’t know. I wanted to for a long time. But something held me back.”

“Like what?”

Tony shrugged. “I felt like I could never forgive myself to move on. That being paralyzed was my… punishment.” Tony looked down at his paralyzed legs, not able to feel them, nor even move them. They would not obey his commands.

He heard Falco hummed as both of them walked up to one of the automated suits. They stood on a platform that hoisted them up to the seat of the suit.

Falco jumped in, suiting himself up and putting on gloves that connected to the suit. The automated suits came to life and followed the same movements as Falco. Tony watched, clearly unamused. He could make one of the suits even better.

Falco turned to Tony. “Take my advice, don’t put yourself in the gutter. Rather put yourself high up in the sky. It worked for me.”

And Falco walked away, leaving Tony with his own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tony checked his watch again, looking at the numbers ticked by each second. God, does school never end?_

_He looked out the window, where he finally saw some students coming out the doors. Finally!_

_Tony sent a text to Peter 10 minutes earlier, so Peter was probably already running towards the door._

_‘In three… two… one…’ and Peter came rushing out the door. He spotted the orange Ferrari and quickly went over. Tony opened the door to meet Peter outside._

_“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted, with a small wave and a cute little smile._

_Tony waved back. “Hey, kid. How was school?”_

_“It was fine. Nothing too interesting.”_

_“Really? Guess schools will never change.”_

_Peter laughs. “Ah, don’t worry Mr. Stark! I’ll be out soon. It’s almost summer vacation.”_

_Tony remembers Peter’s laugh. It had a soft feather-like laugh. It almost reminded it of his mother. It was warm and caring._

_Who would've thought he would never listen to it again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!


	5. Pure Spirits of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for making you wait for the next chapter! I've been busy, and I didn't even have internet.
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this long chapter.

 

The next day came quickly, and Tony, Harper, and Able were going to visit a part of Pandora forest, apparently a territory of a na’vi clan. They were going to visit a schoolhouse that Harper used to teach the Na’vi before there was the dispute between na’vi and humans.

 

Tony was assigned to be their guard. Apparently, Harper said that he didn’t have knowledge about the Na’vi or their type of science to do anything useful.

 

That or Tony was thoroughly insulted.

 

“What? You know Dr. Harper, I’m a quick learner-”

 

“I don’t think so. Look, Playboy, you’ll learn soon. For now, your the idiotic guard.” Harper huffed.

 

A few hours later he found himself inside a Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson’s, flying above the canopy of the jungle and waterfalls. The colors were gorgeous and it was even better by the color spectrum in Na’vi eyes. The Na’Vi had a greater color spectrum than human and their eyes were wider to see more of the image.

 

They whisked over the planet surface, the helicopter whooshed over a large river and then dropped down at the cascading water. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the invigorating rush of air. This feeling was incredible. For Tony, it felt like he was flying free from all the troubles of reality.

 

He hears Able letting out a whoop and decided to join in, as they both screamed their excitement into the jungle air. He heard Kendra laugh and Harper grunt. Whatever, Harper simply didn’t know what fun was.

 

They reached a part of the jungle, an open space where it wasn’t hidden by the jungle leaves. A group of Hexapede that had been grazing on the grass jumped in fear and pranced back into the jungle, jumping over fallen logs and rocks.

 

Tony and Able were the first to jump out, along with two other RDA guards. Harper soon followed. Harper was still wearing his white tank top and cargo pants with boots, only this time he wore a beige jacket.

 

Tony and Able were also dressed. Both wore matching cargo pants and boots that reach to their knees. The only difference was that Able wore a purple tank top with dog tags necklace, and Tony wore a black t-shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket.

 

As Harper talked to Kendra, Able and Tony examined their surroundings.

 

“Wow… so this is what a jungle looks like. Ever since the Amazon became completely extinct, do you think this is how it looked like?”

 

Ah, yes… the Amazon Jungle. Was shrinking rapidly till 2036, until there was only 10% left. And after his 5-year long sleep, Tony’s pretty sure the Amazon is no more.

 

Tony nodded. “Wild and mysterious. You can never know if you’re going to be pounced on by a predator.”

 

“Hehe. Then we better pay close attention to our surroundings. I heard about these Viperwolves. They have the laugh from a hyena and great scent from a wolf. They’d be able to find us easily.”

 

Viperwolves. The hyena-like creature with a menacing laugh. Yeah… better to be careful.

 

They finally left the quincopter, and moved across the jungle, jumping over fallen trees and rocks, climbing steep hills. They finally were able to a small little building made of wood in the area, not to mention the how dirty it is.

 

‘Must not have been used for quite a while.’ Tony mused.

 

The door to the school was obviously broken, and it took Able’s avatar strength to push against that it flew across the room.

 

“Jesus Christ Able, careful! What are you, Superman?” Harper barked, hopping over a fallen wooden chair that was blocking the doorway.

 

Able’s avatar blushed, purple stretching across his face. “Sorry” He muttered.

 

Tony chuckled as he patted Able back and went inside. The room was more chaotic than the outside. Dirty walls with holes and windows that were blocked with wood. Tables and chairs were scattered around the room, broken and twisted. Papers were also scattered across the room, many that Tony could tell were drawings.

 

“Hey, doc, which Na’Vi territory are we in?” Tony questioned Able, as he walked towards a pile of crafts.

 

“Okay, first of all, don’t call me doc. Second, we are in the Tipani and Omaticaya clan border territory. Mostly the Tipani territory. I taught the Tipani and Omaticaya children here. Simply on speaking English and ya know, the outside world.”

 

Tony turned to look at Harper, who was at a desk that was still standing, opening drawers. Able was on the other side of the room, picking up drawings.

 

“The kids were bright, they loved to paint. They were full of excitement when it came to painting.”

 

Tony turned back to the crafts, examining them. They were paper dolls, painted blue. Yellow dots that served like eyes and tails sticking out of them. Everyone had black yarn that served as hair.

 

Expect for one.

 

Tony noticed one that separated from the others, in the spotlight of the sun that peaked the through the many holes in the wall. He picked it up with interest. Instead of black yarn, theirs was brown. And instead of a closed smile, theirs was opened, showing their teeth and tongue.

 

**CRASH!**

 

Tony jumped and turned, his ears perked and yellow eyes widening.

 

“Shit! The roof fell!” Able said, who was the closest to the hole that had opened up on the ceiling. Harper hopped over to examine it. Tony also joined, abandoning the paper doll with brown yarn.

 

Harper looked up the hole. “Must have collapsed from the rain. If it keeps doing this, then the entire place is gonna collapse.”

 

“Damn.” Was the only response that Tony gave.

 

Harper went to his desk, searching the drawers again before he hummed. “We’re only here to find some documents I left here. Then we’re going to go a little deeper into the jungle to take some root samples. Pandora has a lot of secrets that we don’t know.”

 

Tony snorted, walking around the place before he found what appeared to be Djembe in the corner of the room. Tony looked back at Harper and Able, who were focused on their own thing. Perfect.

 

Tony rubbed his hands together, smiling wickedly, before slamming them rapidly on the drum, scaring both Able and Harper.

 

“MOTHER FUCKER-”

 

Tony held onto his sides, laughing impossibly hard.

 

“Oh look here you piece of shit from satan's nutsack, you better be regretting doing that until-”

 

“Hey, Dr. Harper? What happened here?” Able called out, his body having been lean on a wall. His left hand was slowly rubbing against the wooden wall, where several holes laid. And Tony took a better look, he could tell they were bullet holes.

 

Harper said nothing, simply staring at the wall, his Avatar’s yellow eyes showing a wave of emotion, lost in the past.

 

Tony wasn’t an expert on emotions, nor was he one for comfort. But he could see in Harper’s Avatar eyes, played layers of sadness, anger, and guilt. Tony would know, he’d seen it most of the time in the mirror. With his eyes bruised and red from punches and tears.

 

Harper shook his head, returning to the desk and grabbing a few papers. “I got what we need. Let's go. We need to get some tree samples.”

 

Harper made his way to the door, with Tony and Able sharing a look of concern and curiosity, and followed.

* * *

 

They have left the schoolhouse and have entered a deeper part of the forest. Tony almost startled them when pointing his gun at a group of prolemuris that were passing by, or as Tony like to call them, the four arm monkeys.

 

“I swear Stark, I going to die because of you,” Harper grunted, with Able letting out a laugh and Tony rolls his eyes.

 

They finally decided they’d stop at a large tree. Able helped Harper take out his equipment as Tony loomed behind, examining.

 

“Alright, Able, you help take some notes. And Stark, you are the dumb guard, so pay attention to your surroundings.”

 

“Geez, alright, I get it.” Tony was getting annoyed.

 

So Tony decided wandered off, leaving Harper and Able to explore a little bit and add to his own observations.

 

He did go too far when he came to a colony of large spiral plants, or helicoradian. Tony was fascinated, reaching out to brush one. As soon as his hand touched it, it shrunk down, startling him. He jumped back and then huffed out a laugh and touched another.

 

It too went down and he stopped and observed them for a moment and then touched two, one after the other. The movement set them all off they all shrunk down, leaving numerous pops into the air. As funny as it was, its noise had attracted the attention of a large, barrel-shaped, hammerhead titanothere. Well shit.

 

The hammerhead roared at him, flaring up its feather-like fan up, making him imitating bigger than he was.

 

Tony froze, his blue ears perked and his tail swished with nervousness.

 

He heard pounding feet and at the corner of his eye, he could see Harper and Abel's avatar crouched down, hiding behind the trees.

 

“Stay right where you are Stark! Don’t make a single move.” Harper half-said, half-shouted.

 

“The fuck do you think I’m doing now!?” Tony shouted, his hand slowly drawing towards the gun on his back.

 

“It’s a territorial dance. Ya know, telling you not to cross its territory.” Harper said, his Avatar didn’t show not one ounce of fear.

 

“So what do you want me to do? Dance with it? Do some tango? How about a little bit of some salsa? That always moved the ladies.” Tony said, watching the angry titanothere roar again, slamming its head onto smaller trees and knocking them down.

 

“I fucking hate you.” Growled Harper.

 

The titanothere continued its mass anger, still roaring and knocking down more trees. Then it started charging towards Tony. Tony felt no choice but the charge as well, show dominance. That’s how works in the animal kingdom, right?

 

Tony roared as he charged towards the titanothere, his heart thumping hard against his chest. They were face to face, a few feet apart when the titanothere stopped, letting out a short mewled, its feathers above its hammered head lowering. The titanothere cowered as it ran back to its herd, its herd also tensed.

 

Tony breathed shakily, his heart rate lowering. _‘Holy Cow, it worked. It worked!’_

 

Tony let out a shaky chuckled, before he heard a growl behind him. Tony didn’t have time to turn around as a black shadow leaped over him and in front of the titanothere herd, roaring to its next prey. The titanothere herd forming a circle around the young ones, all of them roaring at the black panther-like creature. A Thanator.

 

Tony froze again, his hand reaching the gun and pulling it out, pointing at the Thanator. “Well? Run? Don’t run? Harper, what the fuck do I do?” Tony half-shouted, as the Thanator finally noticed him, prowling slowly towards him.

 

Harper finally showed an expression of fear, backing away slowly, pushing Able behind him.

 

“Son of a bitch, Run! Start running!”

 

Tony only stayed for a second before the Thanator roared and started charging towards him. That’s when he started to kick the dirt and started running.

 

The pan-panther ran after him, chomping on whatever got in his way whilst Tony scrambled through the foliage, just barely missing getting eaten.

 

At one point it got a claw around his foot and he fell but scrambled upright and got himself into a cage formed from roots. It stopped the pan-panther and Tony took the opportunity to shoot at it.

 

The Thanator roared and swiped the gun from his hand and tossed it away, breaking it in the process. Tony cursed before he scrambled out of the cage and ran.

 

He had only gotten a few feet away when the Thanator has gotten to him quickly, punching him down to the ground and bit his backpack. It lifted him up and shook him as it gnawed on his bag, making Tony feel like he was some dog toy. He had to think quick, so he took the opportunity to unbuckle himself from the bag and slid out.

 

Tony flopped to the ground and immediately stood up and started running again. The thanator noticed the loss of weight and let go of the bag, growling as it spotted Tony running off to an edge of a rushing river.

 

Tony really didn’t have a choice. Either get eaten or drown, Tony decided to take the less horrific way. And so, Tony took a deep breath and jumped into the rushing waters.

* * *

 

The impact didn’t hurt as much as he thought it should have.  He was dragged underwater by the current and narrowly missed being scraped by rocks.

 

Tony fought against the rushing currents to get himself upright and finally broke the surface. He greedily sucks some oxygen before he was pushed back down again.

 

He broke the surface once more and was able to drift over to the opposite bank and grabbed a couple of roots and clung to them, breathing heavily. His ears were blocked, the only things that Tony could hear were the roaring waterfall nearby and swirling water that circled him. Fuck.

 

“This is not what I signed up for,” he muttered, pushing himself up to the sandy bank.

 

He heard the Thanator roaring above him, growling, looking like it was wanting to jump down after him. Tony grunted and offered the Thanator a gift, lifting his middle finger up into the air.

 

The Thanator eventually gave up and run off the other way, leaving Tony alone.

 

 _‘Great. Just great. I’m alone, I’m wet, I’m lost. What’s next?’_ Tony thought, taking off his jacket and squirting off the water. _‘Ah yes, it's starting to turn dark.’_

 

Th sky had started to darken, nearing sunset. And Tony had no choice but to survive the night alone. Tony sighed, wrapping the jacket around his waist before going into the forest.

 

He didn’t suspect someone was following him.

* * *

 

_The bowl of butter popcorn was in the middle of the table. It pleasant fragrant spread, filling the room like they were in a theatre. Which they were, but this was home theatre. Today movie was Peter’s pick, and Peter decided they watched The Matrix._

 

_Tony waited for Peter, sitting at one of the comfortable chairs and popping a popcorn onto his mouth, chewing slowly._

 

_So the kid is 5 minutes late, that’s fine. Maybe stuck in traffic or something._

 

_Tony started running from there. ‘What if he’s hurt out there? What if he’s unable to call me?’ Tony picked up his phone, turning to see if there were calls he missed. A few were of Pepper, some from business, but not one from Peter. Tony started to fidget. ‘Okay, okay no need to get so fretful, he’s just running late. Nothing to worry about.’_

 

_‘But… what if he really is hurt? Or worse? What if he’s…’_

 

_Tony thoughts halted at the sound of a door opening, and Tony turned around to see a sweaty, out of breath Peter. Peter rushed over to Tony._

 

_“I am so sorry Mr. Stark. I had a little trouble with a bike thief and I couldn’t let them get away. Not to mention they were willing to let out a fight and-”_

 

_Tony waved his hand, making Peter relax. “Geez kid, it’s okay. I understand your ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man’ thing. I get it. Now common! I don’t want the popcorn to go cold.”_

 

_Peter nodded, smiling a big smile and plopping himself next to Tony, grabbing a handful of popcorn and plopping it into his mouth._

 

_Tony rolled his eyes, amused by himself. ‘Geez Tony, Peter was late for like…’ Tony checked his phone again. ‘...for 7 minutes.’_

 

_Tony knew he was slowly turning into a parent._

* * *

 

Sunset has finally reached to the edge of Pandora, and Tony was aimlessly walking around with a handmade spear.

 

Tony, the creator of Iron Man, made weapons and protected planet earth from invading aliens, was walking around aimlessly around with only a spear to protect him. He had no connection to Hell’s Gate, especially with Commander Falco and Dr. Harper. Great. Just great.

 

Tony has tensed at every sound he across. A croak or a screech, Tony avatar ears would perk and his tail would swish with nervousness.

 

Tony jumped over another fallen tree, getting part of his pants ripped in the process. Tony cussed at his unluckiness, stumbling a few times on some jagged rocks.

 

_‘I got to find someplace to stay for the night. Just like Able said, there are predators in this damn planet.’_

* * *

 

This dreamwalker didn’t belong here.

 

The way this dreamwalker made sounds that even some could hear it a mile away. He didn’t walk with the land, waving the stick around aimlessly.

 

Like a baby, he was helpless and noisy.

 

He stayed hidden, hanging above a tree. The canopy and bushes hid his blue skin from the shining sunset, hiding him in the shadows.

 

The native pushed a strand of brown braided hair out of his face, scrunching his face as he watches the dreamwalker trip over a loose twig.

 

This dreamwalker will be dead by night. Might as well save him the from the suffering.

 

The native quickly got onto their feet, crouching low enough. He reaches for an arrow by his side and grabbed his bow nearby. Putting the arrow and bow together, and pulled as far as he could by the string and pointed at the dreamwalker.

 

The dreamwalker was oblivious to what was going to happen to him. Skwang.

 

It’s now or never. And so, he puffed his chest and was ready to let go.

 

_Wait._

 

He heard it. The gentle breeze that went past him, into his pointed ears. The native immediately stopped and quickly took notice of his surroundings. There, in the far corner of his vision, was a single Atokirina’. It fluttered down towards him, near the tip of his arrow. It landed softly like a feather, its tiny tentacles wrapping itself around the tip.

 

He didn’t move a single inch, frozen like a statue. His Na’Vi eyes widen with curiosity and almost childlike wonder. The Atokirina’ finally flew away, letting the gentle breeze take it away.

 

The Na’Vi eyes were fixated on it, watching it go before to look back at the Dreamwalker. The dreamwalker was still there, only a few mere feet away from where he had spotted him.

 

The Na’vi recited what had happened seconds ago.

 

_It must be… a sign._

 

The Na’Vi immediately stood up, careful not to make noise and ran to a different direction, where his second uncle was waiting for him.

* * *

 

Shuri had her own office next to Dr. Harpers. It wasn’t big, it was a comfortable size where she can move around and do whatever's in her mind.

 

Right now though, she was bored.

 

The exaggerated sigh could be heard from the office, as Shuri played with a single colorful bead from her necklace. Her necklace, decorated with the colors of purple, pink and light blue, and a few feathers dangling from the side, was given by the Tipani Clan. Better yet, it was given by the next heir of the Tipani Clan.

 

Shuri smiled, remembering the young energetic prince that would bounce up and down when he saw her and Dr. Harper in his Avatar, running up to them, speaking a mile in the native language, as well some English in his 60 miles per sec in his stuttering voice.

 

They weren’t lying when they say he looked just like him.

 

She jumped at the sound of Monroe knocking at her glass panel, waiting at the other side where the glass doors were locked. Shuri nodded, giving him the signal to wait for a second and she pushed a single button that slides the glass door open. Monroe walked in, a few papers in his hand.

 

“Here ya go, all the records for next avatars. Hopefully, you don’t have nothing on your schedule to check on them.”

 

“Oh, I can check them now. I’m here bored out of my mind, and this is just perfect to work on.” Shuri gave him a smile as Monroe handed her the papers.

 

It turned silent, as Shuri did a quick read of the papers while Monroe simply, stood there. The awkwardness was starting to settle

 

Then, with a hushed tone, he spoke, breaking the silence and awkwardness. “I’ve gotten a call from Harper. Tony’s missing.”

 

Shuri eyes widen, and she immediately lookup. “What?”

 

“He got chased by a Thanator. We don’t where he is.”

 

“But have you guys searched?”

 

“They spent the rest of the day searching. It’s turning into night, and they have no choice but to return.”

 

Shuri cursed under her breath. Monroe continued, “We have to wait until Tony wakes up in the chamber. He’ll tell us where the avatar body is.”

 

Shuri nodded. She could only wait and hope for Tony’s avatar to be safe.

 

_‘Hopefully, Akwete had gotten to him first.’_

* * *

 

_‘I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.’_

 

Tony chanted in his mind, as he wrapped his jacket around his spear and dipping it into some yellow sticky substance. Tony didn’t know anything about survival in the jungle, much less in another planet. Tony was grateful he brought himself those box of matches. And God bless Able for telling him that the sticky substance was flammable.

 

The laughter of the Viperwolves was everywhere, and Tony could detect their sound with the help of his Avatar body. Which that made him more frantic and scary.

 

Tony hurried in his process of lighting the matches, cursing that they were wet from his fall.

 

_‘No! Com'on! You got to work!’_

 

Finally, a single flame lit from the worthless wet match and Tony wasted no time setting his torch on fire. It caught quickly, and spread quickly, lighting up the scenery around him.

 

They were quick, but Tony caught glimpse of there smooth black leather as they snarled at him, laughing wickedly. Tony swings the torch around, the viperwolves squealing at the fire nearing them. Tony gritted his teeth as he saw more viperwolves prowling towards, saliva dripping from their mouths.

 

Tony quickly back up to a tree, looking around for an escape. There was only one, and Tony had no choice but to fight.

 

“So you guys want a piece of me? Well then, come at me!” Tony shouted to the night. And the Viperwolves took that as a command to attack.

 

The first came jumping on him, but luckily, Tony was able to hit it and let it fly to the side. Two others came forward and Tony was able to hit the first one that came to him. Unluckily, the second dived for his foot and made him fall.

 

_‘Shit! Shit!’_

 

Tony quickly stood up and was able to dodge the fourth one, letting it hit the tree before he kicked to the side. More came towards him, Tony was starting to get tired. From running from the Thanator and being washed away by the waterfall was taking a toll on him. He could feel the aching on his bones and muscle, and his breathing was going rapidly fast. He needed rest.

 

But being surrounded by bloodthirsty creatures was not a good place for a quick nap. He had to fight first.

 

“Goddammit, JUST GET THIS OVER THIS!”

 

That was a bad thing to do, cause all the viperwolves that were left went charging towards him. Tony swished left and right, hitting one viperwolf after another. Finally, one hit him on the chest, sending him backward. Tony dropped his torch, push his hand to wrap around the viper’s neck, whose teeth were mere inches away.

 

_‘This is it. This is where my second chance of living ends.’_

 

Before Tony could accept to the fate of his Avatar body, he heard a sound cutting thru the air, swooshing. Suddenly, the creature upon suddenly went limp. Tony threw it to the ground, landing it beside him.

 

There, sticking out of its back, was a long, brown arrow with red and yellow feathers at the end. Tony’s avatar eyes went wide, feeling his breath get clogged on his throat as he whips his head around.

 

There was a shadow, that danced with the light of the fire, shooting at another viper upon its head. It swung its longbow into the air, hitting another viperwolf, sending it into the air. One viperwolf jumped on its blue skin, letting the shadow yelp before grabbing a handmade knife from its pocket and hitting the viper on its back. The viper let out a squeal of pain, the shadow didn’t stop stabbing it until it was dead on their feet.

 

‘ _Jesus.’_ Tony thought as the shadow continued to fight.

 

The viperwolves finally got the message, seeing half of its group on the floor bearly alive or dead. They scrambled and left, running away with whimpers and cries.

 

The shadow hissed at the remaining Viperwolves, watching them flee with ears low and pointed and tail swishing aggressively. The shadow calmed down, slowly standing up from its crouched state.

 

Tony also got up, dusting the dirt and blood of his tattered clothes. The shadow whirled around, hissing at the fire that was hurting its eyes. It grabbed the torch with its four finger hand and threw into a nearby water source.

 

Tony eyes widen as he rushed towards his now unlit torch that was drenched in water. “HEY! That was mine!” Tony quickly dived in and grabbed it.

 

By the way, was it him and his avatar eyes, or the world suddenly started to glow?

 

Tony went with the latter, as he finally took notice of his surroundings. And god damn where was he when this planet existed?

 

The wildlife around him glowed with bioluminescent, plant or creature, with beautiful shades of blue, green, pink, and purple.

 

Tony was breathless. This was a garden of Eden itself.

 

Tony noticed the Na’Vi running off to a wounded viperwolf. Feeling lost, Tony followed.

 

* * *

 

The na’vi was angry. Angry at this dreamwalker.

 

He heard a helpless whimper nearby and he quickly ran through the bioluminescent forest, the moss underneath his feet lighting up at each step he took. There, in their pool of blood, was a nearly dead viperwolf, crying in pain where the arrow was impaled on its side.

 

The na’vi quickly shushed the viperwolf, sending it comfort through his petting. The viperwolf was finally calm, only having a few whimpers here and there. It had accepted its fate. It was ready to be with the all mother.

 

The na’vi quietly recite the mantra in his head, whispering in order not to cause fear to the animal’s last moments. He aimed his knife into the animal's chest with one hand, and the other ready to pull out the arrow. Without any hesitation, he quickly impaled the viperwolf, causing a quick and painless death.

 

He could feel the life drain from the creature, and he couldn’t help but let a single tear fall down his blue cheek. He immediately removes the arrow from the animal just as he finished his words.

 

He stayed silent for a few seconds, paying his respects to the animal. Of course, then the Dreamwalker was talking to him.

 

“Ahem”, The dreamwalker started, coughing to grab the native’s attention. The na’vi didn’t turn, focused on the dead viperwolf that was in front of him.

 

This was all the Dreamwalkers fault.

 

The dreamwalker coughed again, this time, the na’vi turned and looked at the dreamwalker.

 

The dreamwalker waved casually. “Howdy.”

 

The Na’Vi snarled before standing up and quickly walking away.

 

Tony stared after the Native and quickly chased after him.

 

“Hey!” he said and stumbled after the Native. “I just wanted to say thank you!”

 

The Native didn’t stop and rather walked even faster. Tony didn’t stop the chase, and when close enough, he softly touched the native on the shoulder.

 

Bad move, cause the next thing he knew, the pain was coming from his avatar cheek. Tony fell to the ground, grunting and cussed out loud.

 

“Holy fuck! What the fuck is-” Tony was greeted the tip of the bow, surprisingly looking sharp.

 

Tony gulp and looked up, taking note of the native features.

 

The native was blue, just like the rest of the Na’Vi. With large yellow-green orbs and cat-like nose. Pointed ears and a tail that helped it keep its balance. Had a white loincloth around his waist, and colorful feathers used as a necklace and hair accessories. A purple feather band around his left arm and one ear pierced with a blue gem as an earring.

 

The only difference was its hair. From the rest of the Avatars he meets, all of them had black hair. So he came to the conclusion that all the Na’Vi had black hair as well. This one was a native, yet it was different. It had dark brown hair, braided to a cornrow ponytail that reached to the middle of his waist.

 

Not to mention, his face looked oddly similar to someone, he almost looked like-

 

“This is not to be thankful for.”

 

Tony finally came to reality, watching the native speak to him.

 

The na’vi glared at him. “This is sad. And only sad!” The alien growled.

 

Tony blinked before raising his hand, surrendering.

 

“S-sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I did wrong.” Tony said, slowly sitting up.

 

The native continues to glare at him, standing up straight.

 

“This is all your fault. Those creatures did not have to die.”

 

Tony stuttered, bewilder at the blame towards him. “M-my fault?! How is it my fault? Those motherfuckers tried to kill me!”

 

“YOUR FAULT!! ” The native screeched, looking ready to kill Tony. “You are like a baby, crying for its mother.” Tony quickly shielded himself, slowly starting to stand up.

 

“Alright! It’s my fault! I’m sorry.” Tony finally decided to take the blame, and slowly shield himself. “But why did you save me…?”

 

That was true, why did this Native save him.

 

The native was quiet, looking at him with large orbs. “Eywa says your special. You are brave. Your soul kindles with restless fire.” The native finally spoke, voice lowered and quietly.

 

Tony blinked. “Uh, thanks for the compliment, I guess?”

 

The native moved closer, sniffing him before growling. “But you are stupid. Very stupid!” And the native walked away.

 

Tony huffed and gave out a small laugh. Before he followed the native.

 

“H-hey, excuse me. Please, I need to find the facility. You know where hell gate is, right?” The native responded with a grunt. Tony took that as a yes.

 

Tony and the native jumped on a log, but Tony stumbled, ready to fall down the crack on the planet. The native quickly grabbed Tony’s shirt and balanced him.

 

The native grumbled. “Tsk. Like a baby.”

 

Tony felt his ears lower. “Look I’m sorry. I just need to get back. I’ll leave, I promise.”

 

The native glared at him. “You don’t belong here. Go right, and continue. And never return.”

 

Tony raised a brow. “Just like that? Go right? Are there any more directions or-”

 

“No.” The native growled. He raised a clenched hand and let it go. “Leave.”

 

The native was about to let go when he turned right, eyes towards the canopy of the forest and ears perked up. Tony followed the movement.

 

There, floating in the air, were jellyfish-like creatures, glowing white as they headed towards him and the native.

 

Tony took a step back, realizing that those things were heading towards him. The first one landed on his left shoulder, and like a flash, Tony swatted it away.

 

“No!” The native grabbed his right arm. Another landed on his arm, and Tony swatted it away with it his left arm.

 

“Stop it! Atokirina’!” The native pleaded, and Tony took it as a cue to stay still. Tony stood still, as almost a crowd of those jellyfish landed on him, lighting him up like a Christmas tree.

 

“What are these?” Tony questioned, as one landed on his cheek.

 

“Atokirina’.” The native responded, astonished at the many jellyfishes that were floating around them. “Pure spirits of the forest.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Tony was pretty sure he became a Christmas tree, as the native awed at the image of him. Then, like flash, the Atokirina’ fled, leaving Tony.

 

Tony continues to watch them leave, questioning ‘What the fuck happened’, when he heard the native speak. “Come.”

 

Tony quickly turned to face him, the native expression indescribable. “Follow me.” The native grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him. Tony obligated and follow.

 

“Where are we going?” Tony asked as they jumped over logs and branches.

 

“Home.” The native only responded.

 

They continued not even stopping. Tony was wondering what the native meant by “home”. Soon, he realized, as they splashed across a small stream, that the native meant by the Na’Vi place.

 

“You mean your home?” Tony asked as they traversed over a log, the forest floor half a meter below them.

 

Then, a sound caught off the silence between them, and rope entwined around Tony’s ankles. Tony yelped as fell to the ground below.

 

"Shit!" Tony exclaimed as he looked behind him to see his legs strung together with a rope. He quickly sat up, trying to undo it.

 

It wasn't a case of him getting caught in a vine. This rope was made by hands. Na'vi hands. Slim and delicately perfect, with three blades of dried grass plaited together. He was not expecting it to be so strong, and he desperately clawed at it, trying to loosen the tangle.

 

There was the trumpeting call of a direhorse, and he looked up to see three of them clearing a fallen log in swift jumps. Their four front hooves looked threatening, and she had just taken off the binding to be able to scramble away. His avatar eyes widened as she saw that these horses were not a wild herd - there was Na'vi riding them. And behind him came more on their own feet, drawing their bows and aiming directly at him. The animals' hooves pounded the moss floor right near him but came to a screeching halt.

 

"I'm unarmed, guys!" He called, rasing his hands, not knowing if they understood.

 

Tony watched in relief as a shadowed figure leaped from the upper log, and fell soundlessly to the floor. The Native boy looked around at the ones surrounded them, and said something in Na'vi – it sounded harsh from how his words cut through the air.

 

**_“Calm, you warriors! Lower your weapons!”_ **

 

To Tony’s amazement, whatever he had said made them lower their weapons. Expect for one.

 

Another Na’Vi hopped off their direhorse and walked towards the boy. He was taller, and Tony finally assumed that the native boy had to be a teenager. This na’vi was taller than the teenager, with with a white painted war face. The left eye was close, decorated with pink scars. This one had to be a warrior.

 

 **_“Ak’wete.”_ ** The na’vi stated, and the teenager lowered his pointed ears.

 

 **_“Uncle.”_ ** The teenager, or Ak’wete, as he was called, acknowledge.

 

The na’vi pointed at Tony, a snarled expression painted on his face. **_“Why must you bring a dreamwalker to Kelutral?”_ **

 

 **_“There was a sign! A sign from Eywa!”_ ** Ak’wete pointed, standing straight.

 

The warrior didn’t say anything, just looked at Tony. Finally, he grunted and made a motion to the rest of the warriors.

 

Ak’wete expression smoothed out, and he looked at Tony. "Follow," he said in English. He nodded, knowing he was in no place to disagree.

 

Tony didn't know where they were going, but Ak’wete seemed to be the only one who had a positive attitude towards him, so he stuck close to him. But without some to translate to him, he had no idea what was being said.

 

Tomy could hope for was the best as they ran over the glowing moss, the dire horse's hooves amazingly not making marks on the ground. They seemed to just flow as the Na'vi did like they were unconstricted by the gravity of the planet.

 

They entered a rocky entrance, and into a canyon like structure. There were massive bridges and floors that stood with the large rock structures. Tony heard a few calls, and realize that they must be close to “Home”. And they must have finally arrived at their destination.

 

Before his eyes, he saw the largest tree he had ever seen. There was no way, even hundreds of years before when they were common, that an Earth tree would have been that colossal. He had to almost lean back to see the absolute top of it.

 

Tony finally understood the word “home”.

 

The na’vi had taken him to Hometree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cliffhangers. I really do.
> 
> But This has been a very long chapter and gotten uninspired quickly. The only way to get me inspired again is by watching the movie Avatar, listening to music, or reading fanfictions.
> 
> But leaving a kudo or a comment helps me get inspired tremendously! It helps to know that people enjoy my alternate universe story!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome! To get started, I am new to Ao3 (not that new) and I decided it was time to make my very own fanfic!


End file.
